Transformers Prime: A Life that is Given
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Mischief has survived her second telepathic headache. Though the nanobots have shut down leaving her in the frustrated silence once again. Rated T to be safe, in First Person POV and Third Person POV. The flip side of the Story is called Transformers Prime: A Life that has been Taken. Sequel to Transformers Prime: Kitten Love
1. Chapter One: Holding On

I do not own Transformers or any other media in this fanfic.

Chapter One: Holding On

Smokescreen grabbed onto Miko's shoulder the moment Mischief fell to the table. She was breathing heavily as her brother moved over to her. He nudge her in the side as Wheeljack scanned her before breathing a sigh of relief saying. "She just sleeping."

The children relaxed before Optimus and the other Autobot turned human began to glow. Miko set down the sleeping Ratchet only to watch as they turned back into their Cybertronian form.

"Guess that didn't last long." Bulkhead said clenching and unclenching his fingers. The black kitten fell unconscious next to his sleeping sister.

"I guess they're tired." Arcee spoke before looking at the kids. "I think we have a bigger problem though."

Ironhide looked at the kitten family before looking at the others saying. "I guess what turned you guys human and what turned them Cybertronian was two different things."

"We should let her get some rest." Ratchet says looking at them his optics narrowing. "That mean go and get some rest. Miko, you better repair that wall."

Miko chuckled worriedly before heading off to get to work. Jack moved next to Optimus Prime saying. "I've got something to show you."

Curious the Prime followed after Jack as he went to show him the ship that he had found under the base. He managed to clear the way when he had left to find Mischief's family so there was enough room for both of them to fit.

"I don't know if it was your ship or something brought it here. All I do know is that it is Cybertronian." Jack said stepping to the side and Optimus looked around in surprise as he uttered. "The Ark."

-Optimus' POV-

How could this be? Fowler did not mention anything about one of our Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptors being on Earth? He could have been keeping this a secret from us. However judging from its condition I must surmise that this was here long before the base. Who piloted the ship and how did it end up on Earth? I know Ratchet would be glad that there is some Cybertronian technology around. My hand rests upon the surface of a nearby console watching it light up.

"Thank you for showing me this, Jack." I tell him with a smile. "This will help all of us against the Decepticons."

"It was no problem." Jack replied rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to check in on Mischief and her brother."

He headed out after that leaving me alone in the Ark. I look around before sitting down in one of the chairs. I will have to explore this more thoroughly. There has to be something in the files about who and where the Ark was originally going.

-Megatron's POV-

"Barricade, I have a mission for you." I say as the mech moves forward, I summon up the image of the humans normally with the Autobots. "Find these humans and bring them here. They have the location of the Autobot base and I require it."

"Of course Lord Megatron." he replies with a bow before he heads out. I will have that location, even if I have to tear the minds of the humans apart. My claws dig into the metal of my throne before I stand up and walk out. I notice a Decepticon cleaning the floor from all of the rocks that they dragged in. Growling I charge up my cannons and shoot knocking it back with an arm missing.

"Get this mess cleaned up now." I snarl and it nods before hurrying on it's way and I move forward. I will defeat the Autobots myself.

-Cleaner bot's POV-

Fragging Primus! I was keeping my head down and everything. If Starscream was here I think Lord Megatron would have somewhere to direct his rage. Now he isn't, focus Steelfrost, focus. Soundwave is around and I do not want anyone to think that I'm slacking off. I will just see Knock Out later, see if he can give me a replacement. Probably not, those are only fit for the fighters.

"Looks like he did a number on you." a voice speaks causing me to jump before spinning around. A short blue seeker pushes himself off the wall, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Windstreak." I say as he moves over to me, he was a lower scientist but still rather valuable. "It's fine."

"I can get a new one for you." he tells me and I raise a brow ridge. "You can't do your work with just one arm."

"I can try." I mumble as I try to finish up my work only for him to grab one of the utensils. "Should I tell Silverwing?"

"I don't think he'll believe you." chuckled Windstreak and I roll my optics.

"Just don't tell Lord Megatron, he seems to be in a really fowl mood." I say before snapping my mouth shut as Vehicons walk by. Windstreak watches them as well until they disappear down the hall.

"I've been having some really weird dreams lately." I say once I'm sure that no one was listening. "I'm back on Cybertron, but I met a rather strange bot there. I help him out but he was grabbed by the Autobots."

"Huh, that is weird." Windstreak mumbles his optics offlining and I continue. "What's even weirder is that I wanted them to. I don't know why, the Decepticons took me in and despite everything they still keep me around."

"Don't tell anybot else, especially Eclipse." the blue Seeker warns before heading off and I shiver thinking of the black Seeker that Windstreak works with. "Or they would think you are planning on turning."

"I could never do that." I reply before moving after him knowing that the halls were clean enough as they could be. My vision began to waver before everything just blacked out.

 **So this is one of the paths you can choose from the cliff hanger. The other is called Transformers Prime: A Life that has been Taken. It's the opposite side of the same coin.**


	2. Chapter Two: Discoveries

I do not own Transformers or any other media in this fanfic.

Chapter Two: Discoveries.

-Ratchet's POV-

I sit at my desk watching all of the litter and their mother slumbering. It is curious on how they are still emotionally attached to each other. Though from my research lion prides are close knit families. Perhaps it is the same for this one, quickly snapping a photo for my memory banks, I continue to monitor Mischief. I don't believe she's out of the danger zone just yet. She's stable, barely and from my scans the nanobots are offline. Wheeljack wants to work on a new set but I don't think she really wants to communicate with us so soon. I wonder what happened to their fathers. Do cats choose their mates? Do they have one mate that they will return to or is it depending on hormones? Is this pride special?

"Ratchet." I hear Optimus call as I turn around. "I sent Wheeljack out to gather more Autobots, we had a call from Heatsink, Red Alert, Tracks, and First Aid. They had received our signal and was on their way before they were ambushed. I want you setting up the Ark's infirmary for injured."

"The Ark is here?" this was new to me, Optimus nods his head before showing the way. This was unexpected to say the least. How did the Ark end up on Earth with none of the human's noticing? I feel my optics widen when I take in the splendor of the deep space Interceptor. Oh this is going to be good, I have the tools needed to treat my patients and disable the more rambunctious ones.

-Unknown POV-

I walk through the streets looking for my mate, I sniff the air before seeing a car driving down the street quickly. My eye narrows when I see no driver and duck making sure to be out of the ways of the tires. That is when I hear the shifting of gears and bolt forward as I see a large foot coming down. The shapeshifting creatures turns around a gold eye narrowing at me. I hiss, my back arching and claws ready to attack.

-Breakdown's POV-

Stupid organic ruining my drive. I turn to squash it when I see it ready to fight. One eye staring up at me while the other is shut and scarred. I know how you feel buddy, kneeling down I move to get a close look at this creature. Gold eyes, gold fur, a very proud look organic. It's a cat, just like that smaller cat that appeared once in a while. Extending a servo I watch as the cat circled around sniffing it carefully before swiping when I move it forward. Not a dumb cat, I slowly bring my other hand around using my servo as a distraction. I sweep him up and transform before he has a chance to escape. The only bot I'm telling about this is Knock Out. Driving forward I finish up my search for the Autobots who were supposed to be on patrol before requesting a bridge back.

-Wheeljack's POV-

I am going to kill Dreadwing! Seaspray was… he was my buddy now there is nothing left. First things first, I have to find that ship that was sending out a distress call. Optimus wouldn't want anymore dead. Suddenly I hear the sound of metal on my ship and go out to investigate. Oh Primus, Seaspray, he's barely hanging on to my ship. How he survived that I have no idea, Dreadwing is going to pay for this! I pull him inside and try to get him as stable as I possibly can. If I can get him to First Aid there is a chance that he is going to survive.

-Windstreak's POV-

I'm flying high over Jasper, Nevada. Normally my brother is out on patrol but when I had brought Steelfrost in he insisted on staying for moral support.

"Hey Deceptifreak!" a voice calls and I use my speed to vanish just as hear a blaster power up. I appear behind a red mech before blasting him away. He falls back towards the ground and looking at it I begin to see the outline of a yellow bot. Crap that's a blaster, the red mech gets up grinning. Heh, so they want to play like that. Opening the subspace pockets that I have, I summon up my cannons blasting as well causing them to run. Welp, time to get moving. I don't feel like blasting them today, I seal up the subspace pockets and move on. Wait, is that a Groundbridge beneath me. Turning around I feel pedes hit me in the stomach laughing the three of us downwards towards the portal. Well scrap, Silverwing is going to get worried.

-Sideswipe's POV-

Score, we caught ourselves a Decepticon Seeker. I watch as his optics offline as we fell through. Now all we have to do is keep this a secret from Optimus until Prowl gets the information he needs. Scrap, he's standing right there.

"Hey boss bot." I say climbing to my pedes as the Groundbridge closes behind us. "Thanks for the lift but we were handling it."

"That is not what Sideswipe reported." glancing over at my brother I saw a few scuff marks on his armor. Of course he did.

"This fragger had the audacity to scratch my plates." he hiss furiously, shaking my head I watch as Ironhide began to drag him away. That was when I saw his optics flicker on and he began to chuckle quietly.

"Windstreak." I hear the once human Rafael say and I look at him. "A Decepticon scientist, what's he doing on Earth?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Prowl tells him as he begins to move away. "Ironhide, I have a cell prepared, please take him there."

That was when the mech vanished from Ironhide's grip, appearing behind Rafael grabbing him by the neck, and holding a blaster up to his head.

"Don't move Autobots." he says staring at us with red optics, digging the blaster in a little too hard. "Unless you want him to be offlined."

There was a hissing sound as the litter of kittens behind him began to get up. Guess they weren't fond of the presence of this fragger either. He was chuckling before lifting up his blaster and shooting everybot in the room. They were all disabled in an instant as he stared at us with a chilling smile on his face plates.

Oh Primus this was a bad idea.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Captive

I do not own Transformers nor any other media in this fanfic

Chapter Three: Captive

-Windstreak's POV-

Never knew the Autobots would let their guard down like that. Now look at them, on the ground at my mercy. The one in my grasp struggles, I should leave them for Megatron. Opening a subspace rift I dive into it with the hostage. It opens up in Eclipse's lab on the Nemesis, I snap as it closes the black Seeker looking up from his work.

"Ah, Windstreak, there you are." my Creator says glancing up from his patient. "I see you are back."

"Yeah, got an Autobot." I tell him shoving the orange and white mech forward. "Stupid idiots decided to take me straight to their base. Got out of there as soon as they took their optics off of me."

"Steelfrost." I hear the young mech say and I look towards the rust and green colored femme on the table.

"You know her?" Eclipse asks and I see the kid stiffen up as he turns around blue optics wide. "Does she know you I wonder?"

The bot seems to be at a loss for words as the taller mech leans down in front of him staring with red optics.

"Interesting, you don't have the Autobot emblem, yet here…" the doc spoke touching the shoulder plates tracing faint scarring. "Something was etched in there. Let's take a look shall we?"

Bright blue optics look at me in fear and I walk out of the room leaving him with doc. Maybe I should report this to Megatron. Looking down the hall towards the bridge, yeah, I'll just do it later. That seems like a long walk and I've used up a lot of Energon already. Something gold and furry scampers past me I watch for a moment before turning my attention back to the hall.

"Windstreak!" I hear my spark twin call and I turn my attention to him. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Thought I saw something." I say before shrugging before smirking. "Why don't we get some Energon?"

"Aren't you supposed to be out on patrol keeping an optic out for the Autobot base?" he asks as I start moving towards the mess hall. "Windstreak!"

-Wheeljack's POV-

There it is, the ship that the Autobots are stuck on. Just get them and get out, there should be no trouble. Docking quickly I try not to seem impatient as the bots pour through. The moment I see First Aid, I grab him by the shoulder saying. "Get to Seaspray, he's in need of…"

I don't have to say anything else as the medical bot hurries off to check on him. I see Heatsink move with a gurney with a bot strapped down. Red Alert is sticking close by.

"You didn't…" I start as I look at the mech on the gurney, it was a Decepticon. "Are you crazy?"

"He's my brother and I was not going to leave either of them on that ship." he tells me bright blue optics narrowing. Either of them? Oh, the neutral brother. He seems nervous, before I could push the issue even more Heatsink carts off his own patient.

"You and Red Alert have the same issues and he was bothering Heatsink the entire time." the gold and white mech tells me.

"Optimus isn't going to like this." I say and the brother chuckles. "I don't think we've been introduced."

"Oh, my name is Sunburst." he tells me before hurrying off to check on his brothers. Shaking my head I walk over to the console and set a course for Earth.

" _Wheeljack, what happened to Seaspray?"_ I hear First Aid ask over my comm, I manage to reply. " _Dreadwing."_

" _Scrap, don't do anything reckless."_ Reckless? Who me? I wasn't going to do anything that reckless. Just take out Dreadwing for what he did to my friend.

-Snow Drift's POV-

I cling onto the robot I had leapt on. Tyger wanted one of us to follow him, she was worried about the one he was holding captive. Apparently she knew who that was, I decided to go since the others had hovered. What in the litter box did we get ourselves into? Apparently this one had a brother, he seemed nice enough. I do my best to keep low and memorize the route taken from that laboratory. I will need to return there to check on the captive but first a little recon is needed.

"Windstreak, you can't keep ditching your job for recharge and energon. Decepticons have standards." huffs the taller robot, maybe I should learn their vocabulary while I am here. I have to nearly flatten myself against the metal as they pass a faceless robot. I don't know why but I get the feeling that it is dangerous… he is… whatever. I'm only doing this because Tyger looked like she was about to jump despite how weak she was. If she was to protect her family then I will do whatever it takes to protect her.

"'Sup Soundwave." greets Windstreak with a wave only to be ignored as the other bot walks away. "You were saying Bro?"

"You could do your job a little better." sighs the brother as they enter the room that Windstreak apparently wanted to get to. "The one thing I don't miss about Cybertron was that bar you would always go to. What was it called again?"

"Firestar's." he mumbles, Cybertron? What is Cybertron? What's a bar? I moved to a spot where I wouldn't get noticed.

-Silverwing's POV-

Hmmm, he's acting a bit strange, normally when we think back to Cybertron he starts talking about the war. Placing a hand on his shoulder I feel something brush past my servos. Looking down I see a small white creature glaring up at me.

"What is it?" he asks and I say. "Nothing, brother, perhaps we should have the energon in our room."

He stares at me before a bit and I glance down towards the creature. He nods his head grabbing two cubes and we head off. Our door opens and he sits down on his bed.

"What were you doing in Eclipse's lab?" I ask shutting the door and moving to sit next to him. I sit on the side where I saw the organic creature.

"I was taken to the Autobot base today." he said taking a sip from the cube and I startle. "Don't worry, I was prepared. Not for what I heard, one of their newcomers knew me by name. Most don't and that was weird. Not as weird as you."

-Snow Drift's POV-

Wait what? A hand closes around me and I try to scramble out of the way. But it tries to sweep me up, dumb robots! Your fingers are too big! I do my best to climb on top as I'm lifted into the air. Turning around I hiss as soon as the light from the dimly lit room comes into sight again. The brothers are watching me.

"What is it brother?" asks the taller one as my fur stands on my hand.

"You've got to be _kitten_ me." oh that's low, a cat pun? At first Silverwing seems confused, then realization dawns. His other hand slams into his face as he says. "You just said an Earth joke, didn't you?"

"It wasn't funny." I growl pacing around and the one known as Windstreak chuckles looking at me. "Can it!"

"I learned about them from Skywarp, apparently there was this kitten that always ended up here." I freeze, Tyger, my ears go flat against my head and my tail droops. I'm stuck here and she's recovering worried about her robot.

"Now that is interesting." Wait, they're still watching me. Oh litter box this isn't good, it could be this intelligence that got my sister into the situation that she is in.

"What is it?" asks Silverwing looking closely at me. "The kitten is sad, is there something strange about it?"

"It did this after I mention the first kitten." he says before holding out his hand and his brother deposits me into it. "You understand don't you?"

I hiss my claws digging into the metal. "GO AWAY YOU DUMB ROBOT!"

"You understand alright." he says before looking at me with his red eyes. "Which means you've been to the Autobot base."

Oh litter box, Tyger what did you get yourself into and what did I get myself into?

-Jack's POV-

I pace around the base. I can't believe that they have Raf, he seemed kind of scared of this mech. Who was he? What did he do during the war that was bad?

"Jack." Optimus' voice called from behind me and I turn around. "You have questions."

"Who is Windstreak?" I ask and Optimus motions for me to walk with him.

"Back during the war many small cities on Cybertron refused to take a side." he started as we moved towards the Ark. "Windstreak and his brother Silverwing had lived in one of those cities. During that time we had a hot headed and rather violent Autobot named Wildstrike. When he had found out the Decepticons had infiltrated the city he attacked burning it to the ground. Their creator, Eclipse had vanished shortly before. So when he had appeared bearing the Decepticon markings offering them a chance to get revenge they took it. Wildstrike had been punished for his actions but went missing on patrol afterwards. Windstreak and Silverwing blame us and think that we are the violent usurpers. If given the chance I would show otherwise, but it has not come yet."

"What did he do?" Optimus stiffens at that question and I know the memory that came with it was probably painful. Placing my hand on his shoulder I brace myself for a long story.

 **Thanks for keeping up with this path and I hope you are enjoying it. Comment and/or review if you want to.**


End file.
